1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener module, and more particularly to a fastener module controlled by magnetic force applicable to a foldable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of semiconductor elements and display technology, an electronic apparatus is gradually developed towards a trend of being small sized, multi-functional, and convenience in carry. A foldable electronic apparatus is applied widely due to its effectively reduced area. Common foldable electronic apparatuses include a personal digital assistant, a mobile phone, a notebook computer, etc.
For example, a common notebook computer mainly includes two parts, i.e., a display and a host, which are pivotally jointed with each other. With respect to the host, the display may be lifted upward to be in an opened state or covered downward to be in a closed state. When the notebook is not in use, the display may be covered on the host, such that the display, a keyboard, and other easily damaged elements may be covered in the case and well protected. Under some unstable circumstances, for example, the notebook computer is carried by a user or is impacted, the notebook computer further needs a fastener to maintain the closed state, so as to prevent the notebook computer from being opened improperly.
A conventional purely mechanical fastener mostly includes a hook, a hole, and a restoring element. The two parts of the notebook computer may be fixed together once the hook enters the hole, so as to be maintained in a closed state, and the restoring element is used to ensure the fastening between the hook and the hole. However, since the hook protrudes from the surface of the body of the notebook computer, it negatively affects the whole appearance of the body and will be easily damaged. Therefore, a fastener with a hook hidden under the surface of the body is developed.
Taiwan Patent No. M270634 discloses a fastener module for a notebook computer, which includes a hook, a hole, and a permanent magnet. The hook is disposed in the host of the notebook computer and has magnetic susceptibility, and the hole and the permanent magnet are both in the display of the notebook computer. When the notebook computer is in an opened state, the hook is horizontally hidden in the host. When the notebook computer is in a closed state, the hook with the magnetic susceptibility is drawn by the permanent magnet to be erected from the horizontal position, so as to be fastened with the hole. Since the hook may be received in the host, it will not disturb the user using the notebook computer.
With regard to the fastener, the hook may be received in the host by using the permanent magnet when the notebook computer is not in use. However, the magnetic force provided by the permanent magnet is a continuous magnetic force, so that the user must exert a force larger than the magnetic force of the permanent magnet to open the notebook computer, thereby causing inconvenience in the usage.